A Walk Under the Moonlight
by KiRsTeNLiNdSaY
Summary: Daniel is in love with Kara until she suddenly dies. He is trying to find out what happens when he is in a car crash. What will happen when shocking memories come flooding back?
1. Fight, Flight, & Fear

**A Walk Under The Moonlight**

**Chapter One: Fight, Flight, and Fear**

Kara had decided to take a walk and then tell her parents about her and Daniel. She knew what they would say.

"Sixteen is too young to be in love."

And she would say, "But Daniel and I agree, we both love and need each other. We are meant to be together. You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, is that so? We don't know what it's like to be in love?"

She could just imagine them walking away and shaking their heads. She would run to her room and cry because she just knew that they didn't realize, and wouldn't ever realize why they were in love.

She decided to take a path that she didn't know all too well. She know it circled around Lake Lorelei and came out by her house. Lake Lorelei was beatiful during the day. It was the prettist body of water around, people say. At night, it dark waters had lights reflecting off of it. She had never really walked all the way around it but she had heard things. As she walked and thought about Daniel, she can to a fork in the road. She looked down each path. To the right, she could see a figure standing in the dark and she got nervous. To the left, she could see nothing but erie darkness. She figured the left side would be safe. As she walked, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She started to walk faster and then heard footsteps behind her. Then the terror really started to kick in. She broke into a full sprint until she reached the lake. All was calm. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked into the lake side. She could see two figures. One, herself. The other something she had hoped she would never have had to see. The reflection looking back had big, bright, blood thirsty red eyes looking, no staring at her. Kara turned around dreading what she would see.

**I know its a bit short. Sorry. It has to be this way. The rest of the chapers will be soo much longer as i get into the story. Please read and review!! Thanks!**


	2. Losing Her, But Taking Her

**Chapter Two: Losing Her, but Taking Her**

"Daniel!" I yelled. "You must havn known I was thinking about you."

Daniel said nothing but stared at her neck longly.

"What's the matter with you? Are you okay? Talk to me." Kara's voice was turing shilly and she knew it.

"I am fine. Just a little thirsty."

"Okay, you just looked a little funny. Well come on silly, let's get you something to drink." She took his hand and pulled him along. Causally their grip was lost. She looked around at him and continuted walking. He then proceed to attack from behind. Her vision turned red and faded into black. If only she had said good-bye.

*****

As I walked through the front door after filling the pail with water from the well, I knew somehting was wrong. I knew that my parents had been acting stranger than normal if that was possible. It was then that I learned the dreadful, soul-destroying, heart-breaking, breath-taking truth. My best friend and only girlfriend Kara was dead from a vampire bite. All around my country, there had been cruel deaths, teeth marks on one's neck and their blood drained. As soon as I was told, a grim silence set upon us.

My mom and pop, who didn't know of our sercet relationship, looked worried. My mom starts to speak, but I don't hear a word of it.

"Daniel, Daniel!" my mom's soft spoken voice finally seeps into my head and I form them into words.

"Yes?"

Are you okay?" my father asks, concern in his voice. He must really care because he hardly ever asks about anyone but himself.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that news. alright?" I must have snapped at her, according to my dad.

"Don't you ever talk to your mother that way again!" my father yells. There goes the concern. This was one of the few times my dad actually caught me smarting off. Well, bully for him. I apolgized. "Sorry, Pops, it won't happen again."

"Yeah, right." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"Nothing." I growled back.

Moving on to the next matter.

"When's the funeral? I can go right?" I ask. I swear if they didn't let me go...... "Yes, you can go. Your father and I decided on it yesterday." My mother sounded almost sad. I can't believe she actually showed an emotion. It's a step for her.

Wait, did she say that they decided yesterday?

"How long have you known?" I demand to know.

This should be good.

"Uh," my mom glanced at my dad, who just shrugged, seemly uncomfortable."Since Monday." she whispers.

I was streaming mad. I started to yell. "Since Monday?! It's Thursday!"

And then I was gone, through the hall, out the front door,and across the yard.

"Daniel, wait come back! We're sorry!" Their screams turn to sobs.


	3. Running Away

**Chapter 3: Running Away**

Daniel could not remember the night of Kara's death or even last night. Funny enough he could remember every night in between. He remember the last day he had seen Kara, at school. He remembered Friday, thinking she was sick as through the weekend. He checked in with her parents and they said she was very sick and not allowed to see anyone. Her missed her and worried about her like crazy, but told himself he was just being paranoid and he would see her the next day, Monday. That was when he then found out on that Thursday what had happened.

* * * * *

Daniel had been at the funeral for Kara, although his parents had not seen him. He saw their faces and felt grim. He could see the pain and aching sorrow and saw the fear in them that he would possibly never return. "I won't ever go back, no matter how much pain it caused them.", he vowed to himself. "They waited to tell me about my beloved Kara." Little did they know that Kara and Daniel had been in love, madly and deeply in love. Only their friends knew them as an "item". That was why Daniel was taking this so hard.

After he had talked to Kara's parents, letting them know was okay and doing fine, he set off running to the country. This was where he had set his home. It wasn't much, just some sticks and leaves but with the open sky over his head, he could see the night-time stars. It was something he had always wanted to do. Just under differnet conditions. Before he ahd run away, he had had $20 in his pockets, and he was spending it very wisely because he was down to $10 for the next week. Soon he would have to live off the bugs and meat that he could find. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find food. Maybe he could go to Kara's parents for food or money. Surely Kara had told them about her and Daniel. "No, I couldn't do that, not yet! I'm too sore."

* * * * *

Daniel stole into town, hoping there was no chance that he would run into his parents. Now that would just be bad luck. To keep up on local news, he stole the newspaper from Ms. Kinkleberry's driveway. She would never notice. He had figured that he had lived in the wild for two weeks straight. About five days ago, someone had discovered Mr. Guy Hooper. He had also been killed by a vampire. Daniel seemed to remember having a recent close encounter with Mr. Hooper but couldn't remember the details. "I will find this vampire and kill it! As soon as he realised that someone was staring at him from across the street, he realised that he had stalled to long and someone had recongized him. That was when he decided to write a note to his parents, explaining everything and leave town. He would find a new town, a new job, and a new place to stay where no one knew his name. Soon, when the right time came, he would return, even though he vowed never to go back. Promises can always be broken though, right?


	4. Going Home

**Chapter 4: Going Home**

Daniel was doing well. He had gotten a job in his new town of Ribbonville, and earned some cash. He had gotten a room in an apartment. He worked for a woman named Alex K. Calender. She was nice and very pretty. She had brown, half back lenght hair and one green and one blue eye. She was about 5'6 and dressed in the greatest styles.

One day Dainel asked Alex her middle name. "It's Kara." He suddenly remember why he had moved away. Not once since then had he thought of her. So thinking of her now left him heartbroken.

* * * * *

As he gave his two weeks notice, Daniel thought "My time is here is up. It's time for me to return to Dublin to hunt down the vampire who killed Kara." He didn't have a clue about how he would do it, but, oh, he would! After the two weeks were up, upon which Alex was very sad about him leaving. They had grown rather close in the time that he was here. He promised to visit now and then. He left for Dublin after saying good bye to everyone.

He set off in his car enjoying the green grass and blue skies. "I am going to help you Kara, or soon I shall be with you." Daniel thought to himself as he drove away from the person who thought the most of him

* * * * *

As soon as he got back in town, he stopped at a local diner. He asked to speak with the owner and ordered a cup of coffee, black. The owner came out from the back.

"Is something wrong, sir?" The owner, Ryan, was someone Daniel had gone to school with. Ryan looked up and reconized him.

"Daniel, my man, where have you been?" he seemed so very surprised to see me. "I've been around. But how have you been?" I was just being polite. "I have been great! Leanna and I got married, right after high school. We had a twins about a year ago." he pulled out pictures.

"That's wonderful. What are their names?" I asked. Now I really was interested.

"Kaden and Rose." his voice was full of pride. "They are beautiful. Congrats and tell Leanna the same." I said. "Thanks, I will. So what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. You remember my parents right? Well, how have they been?" I was full of curiousity.

"Well....... you see, your father, he uh....." at this point he started to mumble to were I couldn't hear him.

"Could you speak up, Ryan? I can't hear you." I asked gently, afraid of the news coming.

"Your dad went crazy about a year ago. I'm really sorry that I'm the one to tell you this. Your mom is still sane as far as I know. Boy, they were both brokenhearted when you left. The whole town was. I'm going to guess they didn't know why you left?"

Daniel didn't answer because he was running out of the diner, yelling as he went. "I'll pay you back for the coffee."

"It's on the house. But don't forget to come back and visit!" he yelled back.

He just had to see his mother. He missed her so much. And he felt so bad about his father. He always thought someting like this would happen but not in his 50's. What an early age. I wonder where he is. An institute? Or a nursing home?


	5. Losing The Most Loved

**AN-**Thanks to my friend Emily for helping me understand what she meant by describing the setting more! I had no idea what you meant and I will definately try! Thanks!

And thanks for my faithful readers and reviewers. Check out my other story Finding Twilight.

Read and Review please!

**Chapter 5: Losing the most loved**

Daniel drove past his home again and again before deciding to ring the door. Oh, how he missed his mother so much. It had been so long. She had used to have diry blonde hair and be about 5'0. She always teased him for his height because he towered over her. I am willing to bet Dad going crazy took it's toll on her, he thought. His mother, answered, and she didn't look anything like the mother he used to know. She was now about 4'8, yes she got shorter and her hair was gray in places. In the backround of the doorway, he could see the outline of the living room. It was very messy. Things were piled everywhere. He would be lucky to find a seat if she invited him in. "Yes, can I help you?" "Why don't you recongize me?" Daniel cried. "I'm your son, Daniel!" After their joyful reunion, they settled down to talk. Daniel wanted so badly to tell his mother of his plans, but he knew she would disapprove and try to stop him. So he let her talk about how she was, his father, Kara's parents, and the townsfolk.

She said, "You know, I still have your letter from all those years ago. Let me go find it." After about 5 minutes of searching she found it. "Ah, here it is." she exclaimed.

_Mother,_

_I am leaving town for a while. I shall be back though._

_So do not worry about me. I am leaving town because of Kara. You may not of_

_known but Kara and I were in love. Madly and deeply in love. Nobody_

_could stop us even if they tried. I am sorry for not telling you earlier._

_Love,_

_Daniel_

"Wow, Mom. That's amazing that you kept this all these years. It really means alot to me." Daniel said to his mother. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Kara? You two would have been such a cute couple." she said.

Changing the subject, Daniel asked, "Where's Dad?" His mother spoke in a soft tone, "Oh,you poor thing. You haven't heard yet have you? Well as you probably know your father went crazy after you ran away and it got so bad that I just had to put him in a nursing home. One day he got lose an drun down to Lake Lorelei and was..... well... oh this is hard. He was killed by a vampire like Kara and Guy Hooper."

Daniel grimaced to himself. He stood up. "Mother, I must be going. I have things to do and people to see. I'm sorry to talk and run like this." "Daniel, really you are a grown man. You don't have to explain these things to me. I understand, you have better things to do than sit around here and talk to your dear old mother." Daniel knew that she was trying to put a guilt trip on him and it was working but he really did have to go. "No, no, no. It's not like that! I have a few things to take care of. I will come back and visit, okay?" Daniel asked. "Of course! If you ever, ever need anything come see me. And remember Daniel, I love you." his mom told him.

Once out in his Mustang Convertable, he looked around outside. Not much had changed, the house across the street, however was a different story. It used to be so well kept, neat sprial bushes, trimmed trees, the greenest grass in the middle of a drought. Daniel started to think to himself, about how his visit had went. "It went quite pleasently." he said to himself. "But I will hunt down the vampire that killed Kara, Guy Hooper, and my father. I must!" Although he didn't know what he was going to do but whatever came to his head was what was going to happen.


	6. A Sister Comes to Visit

**Chapter Six**

"I still don't believe he never told me about him and Kara." she thought to herself. "Well, I must go into town and tell everyone that Daniel stopped by. I wonder who else knows he's here and about Kara.

Alexia had zoned out. The baker, Mike, was talking to her. "Hey. Hey, Alexia. What's so interesting about those paintings? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just zoned out, that's all. So as I was saying, guess who came and saw me today?" she was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Who?" inquired Mike, never seeing Alexia this happy.

"Daniel!" She said with a smile playing at her lips. She finally stopped bouncing up and down and looked at Mike, who stood there with a confused look.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone. You mean your son,the one that ran away five years ago, your son? he exclaimed unbelieving.

"Yep, that's the one. I'm so happy. I never knew where he had gone so I couldn't get ahold of him. The only thing I had was his letter that he wrote me. Tell me, did you know about him and Kara, before I told you?" she asked.

"No, no I didn't. When did you find out?" Mike asked, curious of how long ago this romance had happened.

In that letter, he told me that he was leaving town for awhile and that he was taking Kara's death so hard because he had loved her. I couldn't believe it!" Alexia exclaimed.

* * * * *

I still haven't told her the just of it, he thought to himself. I don't think I'm ashamed, and I know that I am still sad, but it's been five years! Why can't I just get over her and move on? he questioned himself.

I just keep thinking of that diamond ring I was going to give Kara. It was my sister's, Hannah, from when she had gotten married to Lesley.

Hannah had moved out when Daniel was thirteen, making her twenty. She was getting married off to a man she didn't love. She left him at the altar, and enloped with Lesley. They divorced after six months, because he had been cheating on her with Hannah's best friend, Cass. Then she married Micah, and well, let's just say that everyone took a liking to Cass. Needless to say, they aren't best friends anymore. Now it's been seven long years, and she's engaged to Jake. They have been taking it slow, though, which is a good thing.

Off the subject, I must think of a way to kill that vampire! Daniel demanded his attention to the matter on hand, and his own problems. Maybe I could lure him down to the lake, where I could sneak up behind him. No, that won't work, I keep forgetting that they have amazing hearing. He had certainly done his research. I must think of a different plan. Keep thinking.

* * * * *

Hannah had been driving around Dublin for almost an hour before she decided to go to her mother's house, which she really didn't want to do, but she had to find Daniel.

Her mother answered the door, after the first knock. "Hannah, is that you? Why I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!" her mother said. Hannah sighed.

"Mom, can I just come in?" she asked.

"Sure, sit down if you can find a spot." she pulled Hannah in by the arm and shut the door.

"I just need to ask a few questions and then I'll leave." Hannah said snottily to her mom. "Where's Daniel? Is he here? I need to see him right now!"

"I don't know where he currently is, but I can give you his cell phone number. It's 555-7832." Alexia said patiently.

"Okay, thanks, Mom." yelled Hannah as she walked out the front door, waiting to get away from the house, and mostly her mother.

Her mom yelled after her, "Wait, why don't you stay and talk with me?" Hannah said, "Because Mom, the last time we talked, it didn't work out, remember?"

"No, I don't remeber. I thought we worked it out, and was going to start over." said Alexia.

"Mom, listen. I firgured it out! You didn't care about me, before or after Daniel was born. You knew you could never fix my drug problem, and it bothered you! That's why you got pegant again. You knew you could start all over with Daniel. You even told him that my dad was his dad, so he would feel perfect. Guess what? No one is perfect. And what's sad is that you never even told Daniel when his real dad came to visit. Well, have I got news for you. I am going to tell him because I'm his sister and he is supposed to trust me. How can he do that when I have kept the biggest sercet from him?" Hannah shot all this angerily at her mother.

"If you put another foot out that door, you are dead to me." Alexia's voice was filled with rage, but yet one could sense that there was no emotion coming from her.

"You know what, Mom? I'm already dead to you. I was when I left seven years ago." And with that Hannah took off in her car.


	7. A New Dad&the Crash of a Lifetime

**Chatper Seven**

"No! No! I won't believe it! Why wouldn't she tell me that John wasn't my real father, but yours?" Daniel yelled.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you, but it's true. John wasn't your dad, but remember he raised you like a son. He treated you the same." said Hannah.

"How come you've never told me before?" asked Daniel.

"I promised Mom, a long time ago. I do have his address, and phone number, though. His name is Jordan Lange. He's married to Jenny Lange, and they have a daughter about your age, uhhh, I think her name is Taylor." Hannah calmly told Daniel.

"Okay, I guess I have to go see him, huh?" Daniel said.

"Well, it would be nice." Hannah sugguested.

"Okay, so let's talk about your relationship with Jake. He wants you to be his best man in the wedding, even though we haven't set a date, yet.

* * * * *

"I still don't believe she thinks it was because of her drug problem, Mike. It's like she doesn't even have a clue." Alexia was filling in the baker.

"Alexia, maybe she doesn't have a clue. Maybe she thinks it's about her drug problem. It's not like you have really come out and say it directly to her." Mike said.

"What? Am I supposed to just walk up to her and say 'Oh I don't love you because your father raped me, and you were the result, and that we had to get married because I was going to have a baby? And that my family doesn't believe in divorces, whereas you have had like three?' That would just make her day, Mike."

"Well, I think you should tell her that. It's time to tell her." he said, confidently.

"Mike, you don't know what you are talking about. I have other problems at hand. I still haven't told Daniel about his real father. And now Hannah is going to tell him!" she was panicking. "There was just never a good time to tell him."

"Well, it's been what 21 years or so? And there was never a good time? Well, there is never going to be a good time to tell him this. Just get it over with." Mike was trying to be reasonable.

"I-hiccup-don't know-hiccup-what to do anymore." she sobbed.

* * * * *

Jordan Lange answered at the front door. Daniel and Hannah stood on the stoop.

"I don't want whatever you are selling." Jordan said, and started to close the door.

"We aren't selling anything." Hannah said to him.

"Well, what do you want? I haven't got all day, ya know." he said gruffly. In the backround you could hear a young pretty voice say, "Who is it, Dad?"

"It's nobody. Quit being so damn nosy." he yelled back.

"We have some news for you, Mr. Lange, is that it?" Hannah spoke in a quiet voice, as she always did when people cussed.

"Yes, that's me. What is it?" Jordan asked sternly.

"I'm your son." Daniel mumbled.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"I'm your son!" Daniel said loudly.

* * * * *

"Well, that went smoothly, didn't it?" asked Hannah.

"What are you talking about? At first he didn't believe me, even though he knew he had a son. When we left, he still was weary." Daniel thought she was insane.

"Well, it could have been worse, right?" Hannah questioned.

"Listen, Hannah, we need to talk about something serious. Look, I need to find the vampire that killed Kara, and I need your help." Danie thought about this long and hard and didn't know what else to do.

"Daniel, you can't really think that you will be able to stop this vampire on your own, do you? It would kill you, too." It was Hannah's turn to think he was crazy.

"Then I'll be with Kara. I told her for better or for worse when I gave her that promise ring. I want her back. I want that vampire to suffer like she did." Daniel said angerily.

"Daniel, I'd miss you too much." Hannah said sincerly.

"Hannah, don't start. I've got to go. See you later." said Daniel.

"Stupid Mom. I can't believe she didn't tell me about Jordan. That's just like her." Daniel said to himself.

Honk, honk! Another car was was honking their horn at him. "Screw you!" yelled Daniel. While yelling at this guy, Daniel didn't see the car rushing toward him. He turned around and started to scream.


	8. The Year 2019

**Chapter Eight**

Daniel woke up in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"He's awake!" a nurse yelled. A doctor came rushing in.

"Hi, Daniel. My name is Becka. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure." Daniel was hesitient answering.

"Okay, who are your parents?"

"John and Alexia Fitz." Daniel said correctly.

"Okay, what year is it?" asked the doctor.

"It's 2005." Daniel was wondering why she was asking these weird questions.

"No, it's the year 2019. You fell and hit your head, do you remember that?" asked the doctor.

"Um, no. The last thing I remember is being in a car crash in the year 2005 and learning about my real father." he wasn't really paying any attention to Becka, just wallowing in this new information.

"Daniel, you fell and hit your head in the year 2008, I believe. You have been in a coma since then. It seems to me that you have no memory of anything since your car crash." the doctor said gently.

Daniel was stunned into silence. Then he was overcome with questions. "Wait, what? The last 14 years? That's impossible! I couldn't have!" he yelled.

"Daniel, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you need to stay calm. Your mom and wife are waiting are waiting for you downstairs. Would you like me to go get them?" asked Becka.

"Sure. Wait, wife?" Daniel didn't remember this last part.

"Um, yes. Her name is Paige. She's very pretty. Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'2 or so. You have been married since, uhh, 2006. Your daughter is fourteen. Her name is Annabella. You call her Bella." the doctor said this all in one breath.

"I have a daughter?" asked Daniel.

"Yepp. Would you like to see her mother?" Becka questioned.

"Yes, please, but I want to see them both at the same time if that's alright."

"It sure is, I'll send them in."

"Actually, can I have a few minutes to get decent?" Daniel thought he looked horrible.

"Sure, sure." the longer he has time to himself the better, thought Becka.

* * * * *

Paige was worried sick about Daniel. The doctors had said he probably wouldn't remember her, or Bella. He had been so charming when they had first met fourteen years ago. They met because he had, in fact, been in the hospital after his car crash. I was his nurse and Becka had been his doctor back then, too. We got married that next winter. It was such a beautiful wedding. We've had so many losses, though, Paige thought to herself.

Between me losing the baby and him losing his dad and Kara. He had to go on that stupid vampire hunting trip. Kara wasn't even worth it. He doesn't even know that she didn't really love him. She was just using him as a stand-in for her real boyfriend who her parents didn't like. Daniel is so handsome, and she had a different boyfriend. He is never going vampire hunting again.

Turning to Alexia, she said, "What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he thinks I'm ugly? What will I do about me and the -?"

Alexia cut her off. "Shh, now that's enough. He will think you are beautiful. You and your friend will be fine."

"Friend?! So this is what you are calling it? That's real f-" Again Paige was cut off, but this time it was be Becka.

"Okay, it seems he doesn't remember anything from the last fourteen years or so. Which means he won't remember about your affair, Paige. You should be safe. As for him or her, or whichever, you will have to tell him yourself. I just can't break that news." Becka said.


	9. Dreams or Nightmares?

**Chapter Nine**

Daniel thought his wife to be beautiful. Her stomach had a slight bump he was wondering about but he decided to ask her about that later. He could tell she didn't know whether to rush at him or not.

She started to speak. "Dani-".

"You don't mind if I speak do you?" Daniel said. Paige shook her head. "Okay, well, you know, I'm sure, that I have no idea who you are, and I'm sure that is hard for you. But before we start to talk, I wish to talk to my mother for a moment. I hope you don't feel hurt because of this. She is just more famililar to me right now." He explained.

"Yes, i understand. Sure, I'll step out. Call me whenever you are ready to talk." Paige understood, but was still hurt. She knew they could see it in her eyes.

"Thank you very much." Daniel said, oblivious to the fact that she was hurt.

* * * * *

Paige didn't know what to do. Daniel was being impossible to work with. He didn't want to talk to her, only to his mother. Damn her! Couldn't she disappear for a minute?

Daniel had lately been complaining about having weird flashbacks about him walking around a lake. There was always a strange girl in it. Okay, she woudl admit it, she was kinda jealous because Daniel was dreaming about some girl, and he wouldn't even talk to her. He could never see her face clearly, but he made certain that everyone in the hospital knew it wasn't Paige. Of course, it wasn't. Nothing ever had to do with her. Didn't she know it. She was really tired of it, too.

"Mom, I'm bored. When can I go see Dad?" Annabella whined.

"Honey, I don't know. Dad is up to seeing many people." Paige told her. His mom, Alexia, came out of his room. Paige stood up. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's asleep. He said he will talk to you when he wakes up." Alexia told her.

* * * * *

As Daniel drifted off to sleep, he could swear he could hear voices yelling about him. He couldn't stay awake any longer, he told himself, as his eyelids dooped. He then proceeded to fall into a deep sleep, where he dreamt about the weird flashbacks he would keep having.

~DREAM~

He was in a strange land. He looked like he was standing next to a huge lake. It looked rather familiar. He stared into the lake and back at him were blood thirsty eyes. Daniel could smell a human walking near by, in the woods. He ran at super fast, vampire speed. Suddenly he stopped, he smelled her, she was close. He stumbled, walking forward. It caused a rustle in the bushes. She must of heard because she stopped walking. He could see her standing up ahead. She started to walk faster, and then broke into a full sprint. She ran down to the lake.

She yelled "Daniel!" How did she know my name. "You must have known I was thinking about him." Daniel said nothing to her, he just stared longly at her thoat.

"What's the matter with you? Are you okay? Talk to me!" her voice was turning shilly, and it hurt his ears. "I am fine, just a little thirsty."

"Okay, you just looked a little funny. Well, come on, silly, let's go get a drink."

She grabbed his hand and walked away. Casually their grip was lost. Kara turned around and looked at him and then kept walking. He attacked feom behind. He drained her blood until she was completely dry. He stepped away and was disgusted. He hated having to do what he had to do to live.

~DREAM~


	10. Figuring it out&Screaming about it

**Chapter Ten**

Daniel woke abruptly. He started to scream. "It was Kara. I killed her! What have I done?" he whimpered. What was going on? Did that mean he was the vampire? That meant that he was. He was a monster. Did that mean he killed Guy Hooper, too? What about his dad? That couldn't have been him. Wait. Daniel thought back to when he lived in Ribbonville. He recalled Alex saying something about meeting his father.

Could she be? Noo, he thought. There's no way. Maybe he should go talk to her. That's aways away, though. But it's worth it. I guess I should, maybe.....

"Dad?" a childish voice echoed off the wall. In walked the most beautiful young girl.

"And you are?" He asked. This girl couldn't really be his daughter. She was much to pretty.

"Your daughter. Annabella. I thought your doctor told me about you." She sounded hurt.

"Of course, she did. So Bella, how old are you?" he asked.

"I am forteen. I was born in the Septemer of 2005."

"I missed fourteen years of your life, and my marriage to your mom? What else can go worong?" he moaned.

"Okay, I think we should talk. We have a little problem. I think... I think I am a vampire." she whispered.

Daniel was in more shock that could be possible. He thought it could be that they lighted me to chicgago white sox. He thought it could happen, because she is after all his daughter. "Me too. Me too, Bella."

"Really? Good because I didn't want you to think I was going crazy." She sounded relived.

"Oh, no. I don't think that. As soon as I get out though, we are going to have to do something about this. We might have to, well, you know." Daniel couldn't finish the sentence.

Bella nodded, "We will have to kill ourselves so we don't hurt anyone else.:

"Yes, your mom can't go though. It will hurt her so much. She will try and stop us.

"Alright, get your mom from me and don't say a word about anything."

"She nodded and whined, In the Paige, affenment later. She nodded and walked out. In walked when I'm guessing. "Hi." she said shy.

"Hey can you tell me when I'm getting out of here?" he asked.

"Actually, you get to leave tomorrow." she said.

"Good, so let's catch up."


	11. The Pain that comes with Leaving

**Chapter Eleven**

"Finally! I can get out of this place." Daniel told Bella. They were getting into Paige's Porche. It was a nice car. Yellow. Bella nodded. She had not spoken much since yesterday. They planned on sneaking away, tonight, to do what they had to do. Paige didn't know, but she suspected something was up.

Bella was worried. She loved her mom and her boyfriend and her whole family, of course. But was she ready to leave them? She knew that if she stayed she would have to kill in order to live. She didn't want to be a monster, nor did her father. It had to happen, she thought. It had to. Her mother was going to be so devisated. It would break her heart. Bella hoped that Paige would continue her life, naybe get married, have another kid possibly.

Paige was staring at her. "Bella, Bella, hello? Anyone there?" she said.

"What? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat what you just said?" Bella asked.

"Sure. Are you going to get in?" She gestured to the door. Bella nodded. She got in and they headed towards home.

* * * * *

Paige was thinking that something was up. Daniel and Bella had been ignoring her all night. Well, not ignoring, but avoiding. It seemed as though they were planning something. I will just have to keep my eye on them, she thought.

It was dinnertime in the Fitz household. Paige was making mac 'n' cheese, broccoli, and Daniel was grilling steaks. It smelled really good when you walked out onto the patio. Bella was sitting out there with him. What are they up to? Paige wondered. Paige, stop doubting his trust. They are just catching up. After all he has been in a coma all of Bella's life. She walked outside to see how the steaks were coming along. She didn't mean to but she heard what they were saying.

"So, are we doing it tonight?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, for sure. It can't wait any longer." Daniel told her.

What the hell where they talking about? She thought. And why don't I know anything about everything anymore.

Daniel looked up when he heard the screen door creak open. He smiled at Paige. "Steaks are coming along great. They smell amazing." Paige nodded, motioned to Bella to come help her, and walked away.

Bella looked at Daniel, who shruged. She blew him a kiss. "Bella, could you set the table, please?" Paige asked her.

"Sure thing, Mom. Can I ask you something?" Bella sounded nervous.

"Sure, honey. What's up?"

"You know I love you, right? No matter what ever happens?"

"Of course, I do. What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know I was just makng sure." Bella ranup and hugged her mom around the waist. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Now let's finish up here so we can eat." Paige told Bella.

Paige finished up everything in the kitchen while Daniel brought the steaks in from outside and set them on the table. They looked and smelled amazing. "Wow, Daniel, for someone who hasn't cooked in a long time, these look great." Paige told him.

"Are you doubting my cooking skills?" he said joking with a smile at his lips.

"Now, why would I do that?" Paige said.

Bella smiled and laughed. It was nice to have her whole family back together again.

* * * * *

"Did you write the notes? Your handwriting is so much better than mine." Daniel asked Bella.

"Yes, of course. Here." She said. "There is one from me and one from you."

Paige,

I hope you know just how much I love you, but I have to do this for your own protection, and everyone elses. Bella and I are vampires, we have to kill to eat, and live. This is something we can't live with. I know we have only been back together for awhile, but remember I love you.

Love,

Daniel

Bella's went somewhere along those lines, too.

These are great, well, you know what I mean. Alright, let's go." Daniel took Bella's hand. He grabbed the notes, taped them to the front door, and pushed Bella out the door. "Go!" he told her. He rang the doorbell and ran.

* * * * *

Someone rang the doorbell and Paige answered, wondering where Daniel and Bella were. She looked around and saw no one. Huh weird, she thought to herself. She turned to close the door, and found the notes. She read them, and started to cry. She sank to her knees and wondered why this was happening to her.

* * * * *

Bella watched her mother break down. It was killing her. It was as if she could feel her heart spliting in two. Bella felt the need to run over and comfort her mom. Her father held her hand tight as if reading her mind. It couldn't be done. There was no going back now.

* * * * *

He watched as Paige opened the door. looked around, and found the notes. He watched her read them, start to cry, and sink to her knees. He saw her sorrow, and if his own hands didn't kill himself first, then her pain would.


	12. Author's Note 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay so if you have read up to here then you know that my first fanfic is done. Awwww. Now im sad. But I think im gonna write a sequel. Sound cool? Let me know. It will involve paiges baby, and whether or not Daniel an bella go through with killing them selves. What about if the baby is a half vampire??? Ohhhh. I dunno. I have a lot of ideas being tossed around. Let me know if you want a sequel though. Thanks! ~kirsten**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay the sequel to A Walk Under the Moonlight is up!!!!!! Its called Understanding the Rules. Be prepared for surprises! =]**

**Its on my page, go look it up. R&R, please!!!**

**~Kirsten**


	14. AN! READ!

As I start here today, I want to start by saying this... Death is a part of life, of which we must move on. And from here on out, I dedicate every chapter of every story I ever write to Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal). Someone of you may have heard this already, but a wonderful writer here on Fan Fiction has been killed in a drunk driving accident. I did not know her, nor have I read any of her stories. But I plan to and I have heard and read that she was an amazing writer. I want everyone to think on June 6th, wherever you are about her. This is the day she was supposed to graduate high school. This is something she will never get to do, whereas most of you will. She will never go onto college, get married, have kids, become a best-selling author. Goals, which I'm sure every person wants to overcome. As we go about our daily life, I'm sure we will all miss Stephanie, those who knew her in person, and those who knew her online as a great author. Honor her memory, and her stories. Don't try to finish them, as the family and friends of her wish to leave them alone; because that's the way she would have wanted it. No one knows how they will end, and no one is equal with her writing. It alone is something to respect. And as you go on, you might think one day, about how you have a horrible life, remember Stephanie's family in their time of need. They won't ever see her again.

Stephanie, everyone here will miss and cherish your memory. Your stories have been inspiration to us all.

God bless her family, and may we all wish peace upon them.

In the loving memory of Stephanie,

~Kirsten


End file.
